


Arts du Japon

by jasondeansfreezee, sailor_bean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondeansfreezee/pseuds/jasondeansfreezee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_bean/pseuds/sailor_bean
Summary: Jus a couple of lads that have nothing better to do...actually this is a great passtime stfu, just characters from s1 and s2 but will add more most likely. Cuz we're theatre kids we couldn't resist to make the bois into them as well.





	Arts du Japon

This bus smells like cold cream, Kageyama thought as he shuffled around in the seat of the coach bus, struggling to find a comfortable position. Thank God he managed to get an aisle seat so he could stretch at least one of his legs out to the side. It's a rough life when you're almost six-foot. The seven-hour bus ride only felt like 90 minutes from all the napping he participated in. The only reason he didn't sleep the whole ride was due the bratty kid next to him smacked him because his "snoring was disrupting his concentration so he can't play animal crossing!" It took every fiber of his being not to lock him in one of the luggage compartment overhead. To say he was proud of himself was an understatement.   
His stop finally came. Tobio scowled at the child, grabbed his duffel bag and suitcase, and stepped off the bus in the front of Arts du Japon. Looking around campus, it intimidated the kid once known as "The King of the Court." Taking in the high brick buildings, the flawless concrete paths that lead to each building, the freshly, uniformly cut grass, the pink, purple, and blue flowers planted decoratively around the property, the hot-headed teen felt so small, insignificant. He stood still, not even realizing he still hadn't entered the building.   
He was shaken out of his daze by a football flying towards him. Seeing it only out of his peripherals, he caught it so effortlessly without even looking at it.   
"Hey, that wasn't for you!" yelled a voice with an annoyed tone.   
"Then kick it better, dumbass." retorted the stone-faced boy. Football boy sauntered over with a cocky swagger that usually irritates people of a decent nature. He put his hand out like a waiter, eyebrow cocked, looking expectantly, signaling he wanted the ball back into his possession. Tobio shoved the ball into football-boy's chest.   
He started walking to the first building to get his schedule and his room key. As he opened the door, he was met with a broad chest stopping his momentum. Looking slowly up, trying to find a pair of eyes to look at.   
"Hey! Watch where you're g-" He found no eyes, just charcoal-grey darts shooting from a wrinkly-white face, piercing his soul through his own royal blue eyes. He had never seen so much grey on a living being in his life: Grey suit, grey tie, grey hair, hell, even grey skin. Kageyama just stood at the colorless, lifeless form in front of him. After an awkward four or five seconds:   
“That’s no way to speak to authority, young man.” The form responded.   
“I-I’m sorry, I di-”   
“Didn’t what? Didn’t think there was anything wrong with taking a tone with the headmaster?”   
Of course, just my luck… Kageyama thought. He didn’t mean to start any fights, yet he always seemed to end up in trouble. And if he was planning on attending this academy, he needed to clean up his act. He had no backup plan. The high-tempered first year found no good explanation for his “outburst” and just bowed to the headmaster.   
“My apologies, sir.” The headmaster had a slight smirk on his face.  
“Tobio Kageyama, I presume?” the boy looked a little shocked, but he wasn’t surprised.   
“Y-Yes sir.”   
“You're the angry delinquent. I remember looking at your work. You barely passed the entrance exam. Your scholarship essay topic was boring and your grammar was nauseating, it was overall sub-par, and that’s being generous. You started a heated argument with a faculty member at your interview and threatened to get physical. The references on your resume called you overall hot-tempered and reckless, AND above all of that, we are aware of the news reports about you and your graffiti.” The headmaster’s face slowly turned more angry and disgusted as he went on, he nearly puked at the word ‘graffiti’. “The one and ONLY reason you are on this property today is because of your talent as a surrealist. You have nothing else going for you.”   
Kageyama didn’t know what to say, he knew all of that, why did he need it shoved in his face everyday by everyone? He couldn’t find words. Anything he wanted to say would definitely get him the boot, and any other generic response would sound like he’s defending his actions and would just dig his hole deeper. So he just decided to stand there, no words, no expression.   
“And picking a fight with a student on the first day of class, I should expel you right now. But, since I am an understanding person I won’t. But best believe-” the old man leans closer to the “King” and whispers, “Your slip ups won’t be taken lightly and don’t think I’ll hesitate to crush you if given the chance, you’ll never get admitted anywhere reputable again.” Tobio felt a shiver, and tears almost welled up, but he refused to show fear in front of this old fart. He was gonna-   
“Ahhhhh, Tobio!”, a voice from behind shouted. The faint sound of loafers hitting the ground became louder and louder. Kageyama didn’t look behind, he had no need to, he knew damn well who it was. A voice that rang loud and clear in his mind and hoped he’d never have to hear again.   
“Afternoon, Oikawa.” said the headmaster.   
“Afternoon, Headmaster. I couldn’t help but notice you chatting with an old friend of mine.” Tooru slung his arm around his young pupil’s shoulders. Kageyama rolled his eyes and made himself as small as he possibly could, but escaping the pretty boy’s hold on him was near impossible.   
“You know this, this immature disgrace of mankind?” Petty bastard, Kageyama thought.0   
“Of course, we went to middle school together. I took him under my wing, taught him everything I know. And I wouldn’t call him a disgrace, he’s still learning, you can’t expect everyone to be like me, can you? I remember your wise words to me when I was a first year: ‘There is always room for improvement.’” The headmaster looked flabbergasted. How could the star boy of his academy ever spend his time with this piece of trash? He looked at Kageyama, who looked like he’d rather be rubbing a cheese grater on his face.   
“I guess you two would like to catch up. I advise you to stay with Oikawa, he’ll show you around, how we do things around here.” He looks back at the brunette “If that’s not too much trouble of course.”   
“I’d be delighted! You know I’m always happy to welcome new students. You have yourself an amazing rest of your day.” Oikawa pushed his glasses onto his face, bowed to the headmaster, and walked along another trail, dragging Kageyama with him, resigned to his fate.   
The headmaster stood looking suspiciously at the black-haired delinquent. Football boy walked up next to the man in grey.   
“I still don’t know why you let him in.” he spat.   
“Patience, son, patience.” The headmaster smiled, more than he should have. The two walked back into the building they were standing out of.   
“At least a thank you is in order!” Oikawa whined to Kageyama.   
“I didn’t need your help,” he spat back. Lies, he’s relieved he came when he did, but he was never gonna let it get to his upperclassman’s head.   
“That’s no way to treat your senpai!” Oikawa looked shocked, offended, as if Kageyama spat on his food. “And you did need me, I saw you shaking.” The Great King smirked.   
“Was not!” the grenade of a kid shouted back. “Isn’t your entourage supposed to be here by now?”   
“I’ve told them many times not to interrupt when I’m helping someone out.” Tooru smiled. “Also everyone is scared of you for provoking the headmaster’s kid.”   
“I didn’t provo- oh shit!” Why me? Kageyama thought while he slammed his palm on his forehead. He knew he had to keep his big mouth shut.   
“Yeah, no one messes with him, not even me. But, since nobody wants to be within a football field of you, I get a break, so thanks!” the golden boy smiled his award winning smile, it was so bright it made people feel dizzy. Kageyama frowned, waiting for him to get off his high horse. Oikawa’s smile was less intense when he looked back at Tobio. “Now, let’s get you a dorm.”


End file.
